


The Inquisitor Will See You Now

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus, Husbands, M/M, Power Play, Spanking, Top Alec, inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Magnus Bane really needs the new Inquisitor's help and said Shadowhunter provides and unseemly deal. Will Magnus accept the proposal in order to get what he wants?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 199





	The Inquisitor Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> This came to my mind because this was the title of some fic, and i went in with high hopes and expectations but I was disappointed. So here is the version I had in my head that I scrambled to get into a fic in a span of an hour.

Magnus waited impatiently for the Inquisitor, shaky kneed and worried. He’d been waiting for hours now and had asked every passing Shadowhunter if the famed Inquisitor was ready to speak with him.

He got the same answer every single time, ‘Five more minutes’ and it was getting on his nerves. Then again, being a warlock in a newly accepting Alicante, he should be cautious and not demand much of the new Inquisitor.

After all, he had lifted the ban on downworlders in Alicante and reconstructed the demon towers in a way that it only warded off demons and not the demon-blooded. Magnus could see change happening before his eyes as Shadowhunters didn’t flinch at the sight of a downworlder in the streets of Alicante.

Which was why, even though Magnus would never go to a Shadowhunter for help, one in power, much less, he had high hopes for the new Inquisitor. But he was getting impatient by the second.

He let out a sigh as another five minutes passed and he’d been official waiting for two hours. A shadowhunter walked out of the Inquisitor’s office. “Mr. Bane, the Inquisitor will see you now,” he announced and walked off without a second glance.

Magnus’ nerves caught up with him. He swallowed and slowly opened the wooden doors into the new Inquisitor’s office and stepped in. He was young, very young, probably somewhere in his late twenties or early thirties, definitely not becoming of a Shadowhunter authority.

Magnus realised, that this young blood is the cause for such change. “Good even—” Magnus was cut off with one finger as the Inquisitor spoke in hushed tones into his phone. He put it back in his pocket and looked up and Magnus’ breath caught in his body.

He struggled to look away from the Adonis incarnate that was the Inquisitor. He twisted the ring around his finger as his nerves caught up with him. “Apologies for making you wait for so long. What may I help you with, Mr. Bane?” The Inquisitor asked, reaching out to shake Magnus’ hand, a ring gleaming on his own finger.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Inquisitor Lightwood,” Magnus replied, shaking his hand over the table and sat across the Inquisitor. “Call me Alec, please. Or Alexander,” the Inquisitor replied, giving him a once over, his touch lingering longer than necessary.

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. “So, what brings you here, Mr. Bane” Alec asked, smoothly. “Please, call me, Magnus,” the warlock insisted. Alec smirked, “What brings you hear, Magnus” he stressed on his name, his voice getting lower.

Magnus struggled to remain stoic as he heard the Inquisitor practically leer out his name. “One of my warlocks are missing and evidence strongly suggests that one of the Shadowhunters did it. I need your help to find my friend.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, “What is the evidence, may I ask?”

“It’s not more of evidence than my own suspicions, I must confess.”

“And you suspect one of my shadowhunter?”

“Yes. There’s been enough cause for suspicion.”

“Is that so? So, what, I’m just supposed to believe the words of some warlock and put out a manhunt for some random Shadowhunter?”

“Alexander, his name is Eretrios and he is one of my closest friends. There was a note that suggested he’s a shadowhunter.”

“Anyone can put a rune on a note and impersonate a shadowhunter.”

“I know he came to Alicante, Alexander. Please, I need your help. I have no jurisdiction nor authority here.” Magnus cried out getting out of his chair.

“You _were_ the high warlock of Brooklyn.”

“Were, being the key word here,” Magnus noted bitterly. He looked at Alec balefully.

Alec got up from his seat, “Fine, I’ll help,” he said, stalking Magnus like prey. Suddenly everything felt too silent, the air felt charged with tension.

“But,” Alec husked out, slowly going around Magnus, “What are you willing to give me? I _am_ putting my job in line after all for the sake of a has-been warlock.” His breath hit Magnus’ neck.

Magnus took a drag of breath, “What do you want?”

“That depends,” Alec stalled, running a finger down Magnus’ clothed arm. Magnus was finding it difficult to breathe now, “On?” he forced out.

“What you’re willing to give me” Alec said, from behind Magnus, pulling him in around his waist and accentuating his statement with a bite to Magnus’ earlobe and thrusting against his butt.

Magnus could make out the feel of Alec’s cock against his ass. “Oh,” he whispered, his heart hammering in his chest now.

“You can think about it, I’m a patient man,” Alec whispered, pulling Magnus tighter against him and running his nose down his throat. Magnus moved his head aside, involuntarily, to accommodate Alec and felt the Inquisitor smirk against his neck.

“Good choice,” he whispered and then got bolder, “Now strip.”

Magnus rushed to get his clothes off. “Slowly,” Alec instructed getting behind his desk again, as if appraising Magnus’ performance.

Magnus stripped down slowly, trembling fingers getting rid of his clothes until he was just in his lace underwear. Alec cocked an eyebrow at the choice of underwear and then his finger, beckoning the warlock towards him.

Magnus bumbled along to Alec, his legs, a shivery mess, his heart beating out of his chest. Magnus had never felt more vulnerable, being in the presence of a clothed shadowhunter while being virtually naked.

Alec could do anything to him. Alec tapped his lap and Magnus situated himself on it, throwing a leg against each of Alec’s hips. “You’re trembling,” Alec murmured, “Are you cold?”

Magnus shook his head, “Just nervous”

One of Alec’s hands came from his back to caress Magnus’ cheek, “I need you to be fully ok with this, Magnus. I won’t use you without consent.”

“I fully consent, Alexander.”

“Good, then, kiss me,” Alec ordered and Magnus crushed his lips to Alec’s. Magnus’ arms went around Alec’s neck as the shadowhunter kissed him slowly and fully, touching every part of him.

Magnus gasped into the kiss as he felt strong hands grab at his ass roughly. Alec moaned into the kiss, “I’ve been wanting to do this since I saw you in the waiting room,” he admitted, roughly kneading them.

Magnus grunted at the ministration and dragged in a sharp breath as he felt hands inching under his boxers, “Alexander, you are still clothed,” he managed to say as he rocked against his hard on.

Alec nipped at Magnus’ bottom lip and went down his throat, biting and sucking, while Magnus let out little moans and whimpers, “For what I have in mind, only one of us needs to be naked,” he said.

Alec proceeded to bite and suck the base of Magnus’ throat with the intention of leaving a mark. Once he was done and had admired his handiwork, he got up, pushing Magnus against his desk, as we kissed him further.

Magnus grappled and found purchase on Alec’s back. Alec removed his shirt and went back in for more, hands sliding into Magnus’ boxers. He held it tight and pulled taut, effectively ripping the offending item off of Magnus’ body.

“Fuck!” Magnus yelled at the caveman quality displayed by Alec and the cold air hitting his cock and his butt. Alec kept kissing Magnus, arms kneading his butt and occasionally tugging at his asshole.

Then suddenly, Magnus found himself ripped away from Alec’s warm body and shoved against the cool hardness of Alec’s wooden desk. Magnus was held down by one of the Shadowhunter’s giant hands.

The other hand stroked Magnus’ back, his ass, his thighs. Magnus shivered in anticipation and then a slap reverberated through the room. Magnus gasped, shocked at the sensation, then he felt the hand rub the area, soothing the blow and he relaxed.

But not for long though, soon, the blows came again and Magnus moaned out in pleasure influenced by the pain, being held down and of the unknown.

“Yea, you like that?” Alec asked, slapping Magnus’ ass again. Magus moaned in reply. A couple more slaps followed and Magnus felt his ass had settled into a pleasant sting. He then felt a breath on his ass as hands moved away from where it was holding him down, to spread apart his stinging ass cheeks.

Magnus waited in anticipation, not moving. “Oh, look at that. What a pretty asshole!” Alec exclaimed and rubbed a calloused thumb against the rim. Magnus jerked forward in response and felt a hand come down on his ass again, “You can make as much of noise as you want, but don’t move,” he said.

Magnus nodded, “Yes, Alexander.”

Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to the just slapped ass cheek, “Good,” he whispered and resumed playing with Magnus’ asshole. Magnus moaned and struggled not to move. Then he felt something wet against it and groaned.

Both of his cheeks were spread apart by Alec’s rough hands as Alec shoved his entire face into Magnus’ ass and rimmed him. Magnus moaned loudly and moved an arm back to hold Alec into place.

Alec only increased his assault, spurred on by the encouragement and tongued his asshole, leaving Magnus a moaning mess. Then everything was gone at once and he felt another slap land on his ass.

Magnus jolted forward in surprise, “What did I tell you about moving? Hands on the table, warlock,” Alec ordered. Magnus resumed his original position and waited for more. “Do you want more, Magnus? I’ll let you decide. Do you want my tongue or my hands? You can’t have my cock yet.”

Magnus groaned in want, “Please,” he whispered. “Please, what?” Alec asked, thrusting his clothed cock against Magnus’ asshole. “I want your fingers, please.”

“Attaboy,” Alec praised and lubed up fingers entered him, Alec gave him no time to adjust, thrusting two fingers in and out of Magnus’ ass.

Magnus moaned heavily; meeting Alec thrust for thrust. He heard the sound of belt buckles clinking and zipper opening and prepared himself. But nothing matched to how it actually felt when Alec entered him.

Alec lubed up his dick and bottomed out in one entire thrust. Magnus shouted out at the intrusion and then moaned as Alec thrust against him quickly, slapping his ass for every couple of thrusts.

Magnus gasped at the sensation, mind numbing pleasure taking over him. Suddenly, Alec fully withdrew, and Magnus felt himself being roughly manhandled as he was turned around and deposited on top of the desk.

Magnus’ arms found purchase around Alec’s shoulders, groaning loudly as Alec entered him again, setting up a punishing pace. “Alexander,” Magnus moaned loudly, panting at the thrust.

Alec connected their lips together as he fucked into Magnus. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec and pulled at his hair as they kissed, trying to be closer than ever. Magnus and Alec moaned into each other’s mouths as they fucked, the sound of flesh slapping echoing over the entire room.

Alec broke away from the kiss and moved to Magnus’ throat, marking every clear inch of skin there, sucking, kissing, biting, never letting go off of that punishing pace. Magnus’ eyes rolled to the back of his head as moaned and panted out a string of “fucks” as he held on to Alec tightly.

He brought Alec back to kiss him, sloppily and messily as he panted through the thrusts. With the final couple thrusts, Alec lifted Magnus off the table and fucked him into the wall adjacent to it, increasing his speed, his hand coming down on Magnus’ ass as he kissed him.

Magnus groaned and moaned, fisting Alec’s hair as he kissed him hungrily. “Alexander, I’m going to come,” he moaned. “Me too, baby,” Alec replied, breathless as fucked Magnus further into the wall, their eyes closed and foreheads connected.

Alec came first, releasing into Magnus, his thrusts decreasing and once he felt Alec’s cum inside him, Magnus groaned, coming himself, spurts of cum landing on himself and Alec.

Alec’s thrusts slowed down to a complete stop as he slowly deposited both of them on the couch nearby. Alec and Magnus were panting, coming down from their high, still in each other’s arms.

“Oh fuck, darling, when I told you I wanted to do this, I didn’t expect _that_!” Magnus told his husband, taking his hand into his, their rings glinting in the pale light.

Alec laughed and buried his face in Magnus’ neck. “Oh, _now_ you’re shy?” Magus rolled his eyes. Alec huffed a laugh and turned them so that they were facing together, as Alec held his husband tightly to him, “Was it good?” he asked shyly.

How Magnus loved his husband. Looking at him now, no one would thing Alec was capable of wrecking him like he’d done just a few minutes ago. Magnus caressed his cheek, “It was perfect, darling,” he whispered, pressing their lips together.

Alec kissed him back sweetly, softly and looked at him, “I love you.”

“I love you too, my Inquisitor. This is one fantasy to strike off the bucket list,” Magnus said, tired moving his hands around and making a portal under them so that they were transported to their bed, under their gold sheets.

“You had a fantasy to fuck the Inquisitor?” Alec asked, cuddling him to his chest. Magnus pressed a kiss above Alec’s heart, “No, I had the fantasy to fuck _my_ Inquisitor,” he replied with a smirk.

“You’re so cheesy,” Alec chuckled. Magnus moved up to nuzzle Alec’s face with his nose, a palm pressing against Alec’s heart, “You love it,” he whispered, placing soft kisses under his eyes.

“I love you, high warlock of Alicante,” Alec replied in turn. Magnus smiled and moved down, snuggling into Alec, comfortably as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked that. Please leave a comment to satiate a starving author.  
> But Jenny, don't you have an MC fic that's been left incomplete for over a year? why yes, yes it is. I will get to it. Don't call me out, plis.


End file.
